Time in Halloween
Halloween is a mysterious land, with many mysterious quirks - and one of the most confusing quirks is time. Fortunately, Halloween also has tourism committees, one of which has put together this handy-dandy guide, promising to educate even the most bemused and confused visitors to this fair holiday. Hooray! 'Night and day are a bit different in Halloween.' The Human World has a freakish, terrifying orb of brilliant light called the 'sun' in its skies during some hours. Ugh! Thankfully, Halloween itself has a kinder, gentler pumpkin sun. Day in Halloween is a sort of murky twilight, no brighter than a Human World sunset! Night in Halloween, of course, is just as glorious (if not more so) than any paltry Human World night, with a lovely large moon and plenty of stars. 'It is always October in Halloween, so the weather is always fall... sort of.' There are still 12 months in the year, of course! It's just that they're all October. Thus, the weather is always some variety of fall, though there are slight 'seasonal' variations here and there... 1st October (January): '''Also known as Frost October. The first 'round' of October tends to be chilly and bring small amounts of frost and snow across Halloween; areas with constant ice and snow are prone to storms at this time of year. The snow isn't festive, of course. It's just creepy. '''2nd October (February): Also known as Short October; still chilly, though not as much. Scarentines falls during this month, a celebration of creepy affection and obsession. Dead roses and still-beating hearts are traditional gifts. Sprinklings of rain foreshadow the next month... 3rd October (March): '''Also known as Storm October. Wild howling storms descend on Halloween, sending wind whistling past every building and lightning crashing down. Many species pay honor to the storms during this time, especially Banshees and the Wild Hunt. Due to the number of lightning strikes, this month is particularly beloved by Mad Scientists. '''4th October (April): '''Also known as Awakening October. The chill of the year is gone now, replaced with a faint warming. Those trees which lost their leaves during the colder Octobers grow fresh ones - in fall colors, of course. The new year's candy corn stalks sprout during this month, along with all manner of pumpkins. '''5th October (May): Also known as Poison October. Poisonous plants everywhere enter their prime growth, creating delightful hazards through all of Halloween nature. Many venomous species hold festivals in their own honor during this month. 6th October (June): Also known as Bright October, this month contains the longest pumpkin days of the year. Most scarelings do not have classes, and the weather becomes warmer than usual, though not unpleasantly so. This is a time for laziness, relaxation, and plenty of pumpkin-ade. 7th October (July): Also known as Gathering October. This month is traditionally a vacation and travel month, filled with festivals and community gatherings.The celebration of Floresctival happens during this month, bringing families together under the cheerful light of the Nooditree. 8th October (August): Also known as Scorching October. The hottest month of the year, 8th October brings strange heat rising from the earth, making leaves crisp and undead highly uncomfortable. Many fire elementals and related beings have festivals during this time period. It is also considered an auspicious time for battle. 9th October (September): '''Also known as Waxing October. The glory of Halloween Itself is growing closer and closer, and there's a snap of proper autumn chill in the air. This is a month of preparation and anticipation, leading up to... '''10th October (October): Also known as October Prime, Harvest October, or simply the October. All preparations and plans center on this single glorious month, and FEAR harvesting is never as rich and profitable as in October Prime. Halloween itself is celebrated with wild fervor; all eligible scarers head to the Human World in a mass exodus, a veritable frenzy of fright. 11th October (November): Also known as Waning October. After the wild celebrations of October Prime, this month rather pales in comparison. It is a quieter month, in which scarers and scarelings alike take stock of their accomplishments and their FEAR harvest. 12th October (December): Also known as Last October. Cold descends on Halloween Town, and many trees shake off the last of their leaves to take on a creepy bare-branched appearance. These trees may also migrate during this time, wading through the earth to set in new roots before frost hardens the ground once more. Last October is a time of particular rivalry with Christmas Town. Raids on the other holiday are common, whether officially sanctioned or not. There are often celebrations in remembrance of Jack Skellington, the legendary Pumpkin King, and performances of the classic "The Nightmare Before Christmas" are a well-loved tradition. 'The days of the week have different names.' Moonday = Monday Tombday = Tuesday Webday = Wednesday Curseday = Thursday Frightday = Friday Spiderday = Saturday Spookday = Sunday Time in Halloween and time in the Human World (or in other holidays) doesn't always run at the same pace. When residents of Halloween Town leave for another world, they be gone for a lot longer (or shorter) than they intended! Three hours spent in Halloween Town couldequal three hours elapsed in the Human World... or it could mean three minutes, three days, even three years. Thus, a Halloween creature could leave Halloween Town and come back five minutes later - yet, for them, a year might have gone by between their departure and their return. It's all very mysterious, and very hard to predict. Category:Terms